


Silent Support

by AlwaysABlossom



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, post 8x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysABlossom/pseuds/AlwaysABlossom
Summary: Once, what now feels a long time ago, Jay had promised her that they are always going to be good. Hailey realizes that it is true every day.Or, what I wanted to see on the show after Jay and Hailey share that beer in her apartment.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	Silent Support

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote my first story this past week, I didn’t expect so many people to read it, like or comment. I can’t thank you all for your support. 
> 
> Also, I can’t seem to get the episode out of my head. It hurts me that, people are calling the Upstead toxic. I believe their relationship is based on so much trust that their relationship is much beyond the spoken words.

Hailey has just settled onto the counter with her bottle of beer when she hears the knock on her door. She wonders if he was waiting for her in the car, waiting for her to text. That maybe true and if she were not as distracted and emotional, she would have seen him waiting as she was making her way back from the hospital. She gets up, moving to the door letting him in. 

They great each other like they usually do, with a soft hey. “Beer?” She asks. Not really in the mood to talk or even listen to anything Jay has to say. But it seems Jay is all about ripping the band-aid these days. “So how did it go?” he asks jumping right in. 

Hailey doesn’t really want to get into it. “Uhgh...” stalling as much as she can. “Good, glad I talked to him.” She finally says handing him the bottle she got out of the fridge. Jay looks at her and she want to get away from his piercing gaze. She really wishes he will not say anything, call out her lie. 

Jay watches her for a long moment, seeing the pain she is hiding. He wonders how long she has bottled it all up. He cannot imagine what she has been through. Sure, he did not have a great relationship with his dad, always feeling as if he was a disappointment, but he has never felt unsafe with him and he imagines if that’s what Hailey feels when she sees her dad. He knows she is lying and although somewhere it hurts him that she felt the need to lie, he understands her, so he lets it go. He knows her, knows that she is not in the mood to talk about it and since he himself is the king of avoidance, he is willing to let her take the first step. 

Hailey avoids looking at Jay, but she can still feel his gaze. She just wants for him let it go. 

Jay places his half-finished bottle on the countertop, moving closer to Hailey. She hasn’t raised her face yet. He gently eases the bottle out her hand, placing it beside his. She looks ready to object, but he gently gathers her into his arms. She stiffens for a moment, before her arms go around his waist. 

Jay places a kiss on the top of her head. “Shhh… It’s okay. I’m here… I got you” He whispers, holding her a bit tighter. Hailey’s hands bunch up his shirt as a few tears escape her eyes, and she sniffles. Jay says nothing other than a placing occasional kisses to her crown. 

She doesn’t know how long she stands there, wrapped up in Jay’s arms. There have not been a lot of places where she has felt safe, but she feels safe, warm and comforted. After she calms down a bit, she loosens her hold on Jay, taking a small step back. She looks up at him, his face is open and judgement free, a small tender smile on his lips. 

Jay brings up one of his hands to her face, his thumbs gently wipe away the tears which are still on her cheeks. Bending down to place a kiss on her forehead. Her eyes close at the touch. They are still closed when his other hand intertwines with hers on her side. 

Hailey opens her eyes when she feels a tug at them, looking up at him question. “Come on” he tells her softly, guiding her to the couch. He sits down first, pulling her with him, so that she ends up almost in his lap, resting her head on the crook of his neck and shoulder. One of her arms wrap around him, the other come to rest over his heart and his scar. 

Jay’s hand come up to gently loosen the hair-tie letting her out of the high ponytail it has been. He gently runs his hand through her hair. What they are doing is completely new, but feels completely natural. The last two days have been a whirlwind trying to solve the case. Four days before, they were just partners. Although they have spent countless nights together on this very couch, they have never spent it like this, at most, they will be sitting with their shoulders touching watching a game, or will squeeze a hand for comfort after a hard case. The day in between when decided to give this a go, they spent most of the night exploring each other’s bodies, sharing kisses and touches and the morning was spent in the happiness that they brought each other. Till everything went to shit. 

There is no awkwardness though, they stay there, silent taking comfort from each other. No words are spoken, and they don’t need to be. 

Jay’s phone vibrates in his pocket, and he maneuvers it out, without jostling Hailey to much. “You think you are up to have some food?” He asks her after looking at the phone. “I guess” Hailey says, lifting her head slightly. “I had ordered pizza before coming here. It’s almost here. We can have it now or whenever you feel like.” He tells as an explanation, just as the bell rings. “I’ll get it” He tells, gently moving her from his lap onto the couch. He pays the delivery guy and turns around with the pizza box silently asking her if she wants to have it, or if he should put it away. 

Her stomach grumbles at the sight of the pizza and she shares a genuine smile with Jay and nods her head. He brings it over to the couch, stopping at her kitchen to grab some napkins and plates. Unlike the other times, when Jay sits back down and grabs them both a slice, Hailey leans into him seeking out his comfort. Jay pulls her in closer, wrapping one arm around her shoulder. Although it is a bit awkward eating like this, he will take it. Hailey switches on the TV and the previous day’s game is on. They finish their pizza in silence. 

Once they are done, they clean up and move to the bedroom. Once there, it’s lie Hailey doesn’t know what to do. The last time, it was a frenzy, trying to explore each other. She is exhausted and mentally drained. “Let’s try and get some rest, okay?” Jay asks her. She nods but her body doesn’t seem to cooperate with her. 

Jay removes his t-shirt and his jeans, ready to get in bed, when he notices, Hailey hasn’t moved. “Let’s get you out of these and into something more comfortable okay?” he tells her, moving in front of her. He slowly removed the top he is wearing, and unbuttons her jeans sliding them down her legs. She steps out of them. He moves to her closet to grab her something to wear. By the time he turns back to ask what he should grab her, she is clutching his shirt in her hand. He comes back to her, gently removing it from her hands and slipping it over her head sliding her arms through. 

His shirt is large on her petite frame, but it comforts her more than she expects. Jay pulls her to her bed, turning of the lights and holding her close. She stays in his arms silent. After a while, in the dark, she whispers, “I didn’t talk to my dad” he stills beneath her and she prepares for the worst. “I know.” He tells her softly. “I’m sorry I lied.” She tells him, before he can say anything else. “Hails, I knew okay. But that’s okay. This is about you. Nobody else. You do you. On your own terms.” She nods. “And if you ever want to talk, I’m right beside you. We are good, I promise.” 

She lifts her head slightly, off of his chest. His face is illuminated only by the light coming from the window, but the she sees love in those eyes. Love for her. She frames his face in both of her hand and kisses him. 

_Thank you! I love you!_

She hopes she conveys that through her kiss. She breaks apart, and opening her eyes to look into his. 

_I love you too! I am always on your side._

That’s what his eyes tell her. He gives her a small kiss before she settles back into his chest and she finally falls asleep in the comfort that he provides.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopes you liked my take on it. Do leave your comments and Kudos, they mean a lot to me.


End file.
